Ville de Saints
|} Ville de Saints (City of Saints), colloquially known as The City, is a special administrative city-state located between the région of Martois in Kanjor and the canton of Morbanack in Rildanor. It is the capital ''of the Theognosian Church and until the 3878 was the residence of the Arch-Patriarch. Today Ville de Saints still maintain its status of indipendent state under the authority of the ''Bishop of Saints and Patriarch of Canrille which however act in name of the Arch-Patriarch of the Aurorian Patriarchal Church. History The City was founded around AD 750 as a stop along a migration route for nomadic herders who called the place L'Eau curative des Saints ''(Healing Waters of the Saints), or Waters, named after the small spring in the hills said to have healing powers. While starting as a few huts, the City developed into a small market town and eventually into a fledgling city between the two developing nations of Kanjor and Rildanor. The City was captured around conquered in AD 853 by the Kingdom of Martois, now a part of Kanjor, who sacked and nearly destroyed it. The remaining population soon abandoned the settlement. Waters laid in ruins for many centuries until 1834 when Kanjor resettled it as a border stop to Rildanor. A small unnamed settlement also started to develop on the Rildanor side. The area gained major recognition when a large Hosian Cathedral was built on the site to accommodate the religious practices of the differing garrisons of the town; the church was agreed to be the only place where both sides attended unarmed. After the Schism of 2154, the town's cathedral became a both a point of unity and disagreement between the governments of Kanjor and Rildanor; with both sides rejoicing in their shared religious identity and expressing conflicting claims of legitimacy over the Cathedral. When the new Theognosian Church began looking for a new headquarters to separate themselves from the Terran Patriarchal Church, it stumbled upon the city. The Church settled on the grand Cathedral and gathered funds to begin lobbying the governments of Kanjor and Rildanor for the donation of the city and it surrounding area as their headquarters, which was duly granted in 2340. The Church headquarters was completed in 2375. Until the XXXVIII century and Second Council of Auroria, the location of the Ville in the hearth of the Canrillaise territory allowed the canrillaise clergy to dominate the Theognosian Church for most part of its history. The last Arch-Patriarch instead was an istalian, Gregorio Augustani, which arise among the theognosian clergy and, elected Arch-Patriarch with the istalian name of ''Benedetto V, led the Church to merge with the Selucian Patriarchal Church into the refounded Holy Apostolic Hosian Church of Terra. Benedetto V visited only few times Ville des Saints, too occupied in Majatra and Selucia with the Council. After the abdication of Benedetto V for the election of a new Arch-Patriarch of all the new Aurorian Church, Ville des Saints became the seat of the new created title of Bishop of Saints and Patriarch of Canrille who continued to rule on the city-state but under the authority of the Aurorian Arch-Patriarch. Government Ville de Saints is a special administrative region mainly recognized by both the Kanjor and Rildanor governments. It governs its own affairs, except for defence and most foreign issues. It is ruled by the His Holiness, the Bishop of Saints and Patriarch of Canrille, Sovereign of the State of the City of Saints and Theognosian Apostolic Protopatriarch, highest authority of the Protopatriarchy of the Theognosian Church and his rule is absolute in the city. Under the indipendent Thognosian Arch-Patriarchy, upon the death of a Patriarch, the College of Cardinals selects a new one through popular vote. This causes few problems given that over half of the City's 3,000 people are Theognosian clergy. However, in 2543, an agreement was made between Arch-Patriarch Agapetus II, the laity, and the regular citizens to establish an elected committee who serve as a liason between the Church and the townpeople. This committee runs the everyday functions of the city and brings the concerns of the citizenry to the attention of the Protopatriarchs. Today however the Protopatriarch is elected by the bishops of the other theognosian patriarchs but he needs to be appointed and approved by the Arch-Patriarch. Unapproved Protopatriarchs are in full schism with the Church and they lost all the rights on Ville des Saints. The City, though nominally independent, is supported politically, economically and militarily by Kanjor and Rildanor, as well as such far away places as Alduria, Lourenne, Istalia, Darnussia, and Keymon; which have large and politically powerful Theognosian populations. Military Ville de Saints, while relying on the military power of Kanjor and Rildanor, maintains one of the smallest armies in all of Terra; the Protopatriarch Guard. The Protopatriarch Guard numbers around 500 at any given time, and is responsible for the protection of the headquarters complex, the leading officials, and His Holiness. To be eligible as a Protopatriarch Guards candidate, one must to be male, a devout Hosianist of Theognosian rite with advanced knowledge of Theognosian teachings, between the ages of 21 - 35, and must pass rigorous aptitude and loyalty test. It is led by the Captain-General of the Theognosian Church, a position that is selected by the Protopatriarchs on the advice of the army heads of the Kanjorien and Rildanorian militaries. Culture The Ville de Saints is itself of great cultural significance to all Theognosian in Kanjor and Rildanor and throughout Terra. Many of the buildings are home to some of the most famous pieces of art in Terra and the buildings are admired throughout the world for its mix of elegance and simplicity. Economy Ville de Saints is a tourist attraction among all people of Terra. Members of the Theognosian Church frequently take pilgrimages and pay their respect to the Protopatriarchs. The Church also relies on large amounts of tithes and indulgences, along with grants from the Kanjor and Rildanor governments. Category:Kanjor Category:Rildanor Category:Cities